From the Future
by shinjuchi
Summary: "S-sharingan? You have the sharingan!" Sasuke asked in shock. Just who the heck are these kids!
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since the end of the great shinobi war. People had united to fix their villages and Konohagakure, being destroyed almost completely started back to stage one.

Sakura was walking along the damaged streets of Konoha, with her is Konohamaru.

" Hey~ Sakura nee-chan" Konohamaru said. Sakura turned to look at him and asked, "Yes Konohamaru-kun?" Konohamaru stopped, looking at the people fixing their homes. "I wonder… our village lost lots of lives. I'm sure a lot of the ninjas who died had their own families left behind. I wonder how the people can cope up with their lost." Sakura just gave a sad smile to the young boy. She doesn't know how to answer him because she herself doesn't know how to cope up after losing so many comrades in the war. She also thought how painful it was to see her friends and colleagues died. She stopped walking, getting a question from Konohamaru. "What's wrong?"

"Konohamaru-kun, I'm not sure how to cope up with the lost too. But one thing is for sure, they died protecting those they love."

(At the temporary Hokage office)

"You kids…where are you from?" Tsunade asked.

"We are from Konoha." Replied one of the kids. Tsunade studied him closely. He has dark onyx eyes, and black shoulder length hair. He seems to be the eldest out of the three. She turned to look at the other kids. "You two, are you from Konoha as well?" She asked them. They just nodded; they seemed to be a little scared. The eldest kid step up in front of the two, expanding his arms in an act of protecting them.

"They are my siblings. They are from Konoha as well." He said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the Anbus who found them. "Are you sure they are the only ones in the forest? There aren't any adults with them?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. We were sure they are the only ones wandering in the forest." Replied one of the anbus. Tsunade turned to look at the kids again. "Okay, good work. You're all dismissed." And with that, they all disappeared.

Tsunade studied the kids. One of them is a girl with a waist level black hair; her eyes are similar to her siblings. The other one is a boy, with a black-bluish hair that for Tsunade, oddly reminds her of someone she knew.

"So, you're the Hokage? Does it mean we are still in Konoha?" the eldest kid asked. "Yes, I am. And yes you are in Konoha." As Tsunade replied them, the little girl started crying. "Y-you're lying. This is not Konoha. Konoha is full of trees and houses. I don't believe you." Tsunade narrowed her eyes to the kids. "I'm telling you the truth. This is Konoha. In case you didn't know, the war just ended. So you see…the houses are destroyed."

"War? What are you talking about? Konoha is a peaceful place!" The younger boy replied.

"That's right! And Konoha's hokage is Naruto-ojisan! You are a liar!" the little girl added.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a second and sighed. 'this is so messed up.' She thought.

"Hey kid." She called the eldest kid's attention. "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Junnosuke." He answered. Tsunade's eyes widen but she closed it again and sighed.

"No wonder you three gave off that Uchiha aura." She said to him. She looked at the other two who looked at her scarily, "How about you two? What are your names and how old are you?"

The two of them looked at their older brother. Junnosuke decided to answer for them. "He is Keisuke, he is 8. She's Shinju and she is 6. I'm 13."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called her assistant. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune appeared at the back, carrying Tonton with her. "The Uchiha brat is still at the hospital right?" Shizune nodded, " Yes Tsunade-sama. He is still not fully recovered yet but he is already conscious."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay. You three, follow me." She said and they went out the office.

As they went out the office, Tsunade spotted Sakura and Konohamaru. She stopped and called out Sakura. "Yes Tsunade-sama!" Sakura ran up to her. She noticed the three kids behind her. She looked at them and back to Tsunade. "Who are they Tsunade-sama?"

The kids noticed her and they studied her. She look so familiar until the little girl jumped up to her, crying. "Mother!" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, "M-m-mother! Huh!? I'm sorry little girl but I'm still 16! I can't be your mother. See? Look at me carefully" Sakura said, laughing a little. Shinju shook her head in response, "But you look exactly like my mother" she replied, still crying. Sakura nervously laughed. She doesn't know how to answer the little girl anymore. After all, she's not that good with children, might as well, crying children.

"I-I'm sorry for that." Junnosuke said grabbing her sister away from Sakura. He knelt down to face Shinju, wiping her tears away. "She just look a lot like mother Shinju-chan, but look closely…she looks so young right?" Shinju looked at Sakura once more, Sakura just smiled nervously. Shinju finally nodded and Junnosuke hugged her. He carried her up and bowed a little to Sakura. "I'm sorry for the trouble my sister caused. You really do look like our mother. You could actually pass as her younger sister." Sakura smiled gently to the boy. "Oh really? That's cool to hear." Sakura looked at the boy closely. 'He looks so much like Sasuke-kun when we were younger' she thought. Sakura noticed the other boy and had her eyes widen, 'Woah! Scratch that! This one looks so much more like Sasuke-kun!' she thought again.

Tsunade scratched her head, "Ah, Sakura. Why don't you come with me in the hospital? I'm going to visit the Uchiha. He might know something about this." Sakura was taken aback, she gulped. "Uhm… okay Tsunade-sama." Tsunade pat Sakura in the back, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he will be glad to see you all healthy and well." She said reassuring her. Sakura said goodbye to Konohamaru.

They walked silently on the way to the hospital but Junnosuke was filled of questions and confusion as well. First, he kept on looking at Sakura. She looks so much like their mother; they even got the same name. But the thing is, she looks so young to be their mother. Also, he was curious about the war. He never heard of that before.

They arrived at the hospital and went directly to Uchiha Sasuke's room. They knocked and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" a deep voice said. Sakura blushed hearing his voice. There he was, sitting upright on his bed while looking outside. He still look as handsome as he was when they were younger. Sasuke turned to look at their direction. He saw Sakura closing the door behind them but what caught his attention more is the kids that Tsunade brought in with her.

"What brings you all here?" Sasuke asked looking at Tsunade. She walked to the window, looking outside. She turned to look at Sasuke before answering. "Who are these kids Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he turned to look at them. Junnosuke's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I don't know them." Replied Sasuke. He looked at Sakura who in turn, looked away. Junnosuke ran towards Sasuke's bed which surprised Sasuke. "Father! Is it you?" Junnosuke asked, the other kids ran towards the bed as well. "Father! I'm scared!" Shinju said in an attempt to get into the bed. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. 'W-what are these kids talking about?!' he thought.

"W-what?" Sasuke replied in disbelief. Junnosuke shook his head. "You definitely must be Father! I'm certainly sure of it. Your chakra is the same too!" Junnosuke said with so much conviction. Sakura at the back covered her mouth in disbelief. 'This is crazy! Sasuke-kun…y-you…' she thought.

Shinju had successfully climbed up the bed; she hugged Sasuke which made him more shocked. "Hey…don't touch me." He said while trying to take the little girl off him. "But father! I am scared!" She replied back. Keisuke successfully climbed up the bed too and hugged Sasuke as well. "Father! Let's go back home. This place is scary and I miss mother too!" He added.

"Tsunade! Who are these kids? I don't know them!" Sasuke told her but Tsunade just shook her head. "That's why Uchiha. I thought you know these kids. Actually earlier, that little girl called Sakura her mother." Sasuke turned to look at Sakura now. Sakura looked away. "The anbus found these three at the forest wandering around. When they brought them in to the office, I asked them where they were from and they replied that they are from Konoha." Tsunade explained, but Sasuke still can't fully understand. Junnosuke shook his head, "We really are from Konoha! We are not lying." He told them. Sasuke pushed the two kids away from him gently, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am not your father."

"Father, don't you know us? I'm your son! I'm Junnosuke, Uchiha Junnosuke!" Junnosuke shouted. Sasuke looked at him, a little angry he replied, "Uchiha? Stop fooling around kid! There is always a limit to what you are doing." Keisuke shook his head, "But father, onii-chan is telling the truth! Don't you recognize us?" He asked, tears falling. Upon seeing Keisuke cried, little Shinju cried as well. She pointed at Sakura, "Mother doesn't recognize me as well." Junnosuke took his sister on his arms, comforting her. "What will I do to convince you that I am your son? That we are your children?" He asked looking back at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura went towards them, "I don't know what you're talking about Junnosuke-kun but clearly…I'm still too young to be your mother." Sakura said, only making Shinju cry more. Keisuke cried more as well and ran down at the bed towards his older brother.

"I don't know what's happening. But to show you as a proof…" Junnosuke said and closed his eyes. When he opened them back, "S-sharingan? You have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked in shock. Junnosuke looked down, patting his younger brother's back while comforting Shinju on his arms. "I don't know what happened but when we finished eating our lunch back at home. I asked mother if I can take the two of them out for a play since I couldn't have much time to spend with them because of my missions. Suddenly, when we were on the way to the playground, a swirling light appeared and sucked us. I don't really know what happened but as far as I notice, it seems like we went back to the past." Junnosuke looked at Sasuke who is still in shock, "I know there is no one else in the world who have the sharingan but me and you Father, that's why I showed you my sharingan." He explained and put Shinju down. He took out Shinju's necklace and show it to everyone. "Here, look at this. This is the Uchiha crest necklace that has been passed down to the entire woman in the clan. Am I right?" Sasuke nodded slowly, "Aa. That's my mother's necklace." Sasuke replied, "So…does that mean, that you are my son in the future?" Sasuke asked. He is still quite in shock but as the kid explained, he felt a sort of connection. Like, he knows that the kid did not lie about everything he told them so far. Junnosuke nodded.

"Mother, I am your son. As a proof, I can show you a picture I bring with me anywhere." He walked towards Sakura and showed her the picture. It was a family picture. Sakura recognized the children on the photos and beside them are two adults that resembles both her and Sasuke. Sakura still couldn't believe. She gave the picture back to Junnosuke. "I…I don't know how to react. I mean, this is too sudden!" Sakura said and fell down to her knees. "Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed and ran towards the girl, worried. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry…I'm just so confused right now." Tsunade just sighed and stood up. "I leave you guys alone first." With that, she left the room.

The room became awkwardly silent when Tsunade left. Sakura doesn't know what to say, Sasuke was still sitting on his bed, trying to take in all the information he just learned. The two kids are still sobbing and Junnosuke kept looking at Sasuke and Sakura back and forth.

"Please, believe me Father…Mother. If we are really sent back in time, I need to find a way to get me and my siblings back to the future!" Junnosuke exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

Sakura stood up and went towards the kids. She knelt down to Shinju and Keisuke's level. "A-ah…what are your names?" Shinju and Keisuke stopped sobbing, wiping their tears away. "I'm Keisuke." The little boy answered, "I'm Shinju." Answered the little girl. Sakura smiled at them and turned to look at Junnosuke. He held a sad face while looking at his two siblings. "Junnosuke-kun."

He looked at Sakura; Sakura stood up and pat his head. "You must love your siblings so much." Junnosuke with a serious face, "Of course! I will do my best to protect them! No matter what happens, I will not let anything bad happen to them!" He replied. Sakura smiled gently to them, "Good boy. I will do my best to help you all get back to the future." Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. "S-sasuke-kun… we need to get the kids back home." She said stuttering a little. Sasuke sighed, "Aa."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hello! I just want to say, thanks for reading my story! I just want to let any of you know that I'm so happy that you gave me reviews. Also, I'm sorry for my grammar and my way of writing, English is not my first language. But don't worry, I'll do my best!"** – AUTHOR SHINJUCHI

* * *

The news about the children had spread widely already among the shinobis. Some were surprised about it but some saw it coming. Especially around Team 7's generation mates who had always knew about Sakura's undying love towards Sasuke. Ino was enraged though, how can that billboard brow steal her Sasuke-kun. Rock Lee felt really defeated, but in the end he decided to let it go. Naruto on the other hand, when he heard about it, without denying it he sure became a little bit jealous. He had always love Sakura ever since their academy days, had always protected her and cared for her but no matter what he did for her, Sakura never saw him as a romantic partner. Never did he fail to show her how perfect he can be for her but she only saw him as a brother.

It was a bright day in Konoha; Naruto was sitting on his hospital bed. He is already healed but he still needs to stay for more check-ups. He looked outside the window, birds are chirping and children's playful laughter can be heard. He looked down, staring at his fully bandaged hands. He was reminiscing his genin days, during the time where he, Sasuke and Sakura had the bell test. He smiled at the thought of it. _'Ah, time sure flies so fast.'_ He thought.

A knock was heard and the door opened. It was Kakashi with his bandaged left eye. Naruto remembered how his Sharingan was taken by Madara. "Yo, Naruto." Kakashi said, lifting his hand slightly as he walked closer towards Naruto's bed.

"I heard you're going to be discharged tomorrow afternoon. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the chair beside the bed. Naruto chuckled lightly, "I'm doing great Kakashi-sensei. I'm excited to finally get out of this place!" He rubbed the back of his head, smiling widely. Behind his mask, Kakashi smiled, "Ah…that's good to hear. Anyway, I'm sure you've heard about it right?" Kakashi abruptly asked. Naruto's eyes soften, looking at his sheets he answered, "Yeah, I sure did. Hinata told me about it when she visited me yesterday." Kakashi nodded and pat Naruto on his shoulder, "We have work to do when you are discharge Naruto." Naruto, with a confused look, "What mission?"

"It is to help those children. We need to send them back to their original time. Tsunade-sama already assigned certain people to do the research about the swirling light that sucked those kids into this time." Kakashi explained as Naruto listened carefully. "Tsunade assigned Shikamaru on that team too. Hopefully as soon as possible, there will be results." Kakashi added.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are the kids' at right now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled, "At Sasuke's place."

(At Sasuke's Place)

When the hospital discharged Sasuke, Tsunade decided to let him stay in the village. Sasuke, being known as a missing-nin and an enemy of Konoha, some of the villagers are still afraid whenever he passes by their shops and their homes. But of course, some people also considered him as a hero, who fought alongside Naruto.

Junnosuke, Keisuke and Shinju were standing awkwardly at the corner of the apartment. The kids looked around closely, "Father…why are we staying here?" the eldest, Junnosuke asked his younger version of a father. Sasuke looked at him and replied, "It was the Hokage's decision to place us here." Sasuke walked towards the fridge and took something out. Shinju ran towards him, gripping Sasuke's leg tightly. Sasuke was taken aback, still not used to these kids' touchiness towards him.

"But father! This place is so tiny. Let's just go back home! Mother is definitely worried!" Little Shinju cried. With a worried face, Keisuke added, "I miss mother too. Can we just go back home?" Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Can you both stop whining? Go home where? You are stuck in the past. I'm sure Tsunade is working on this already. So you must wait patiently!" He told them, raising his voice. The younger kids cried and Shinju ran towards her older brother. Junnosuke comforted the two and turned to Sasuke, "They meant, go home to our house. Not this apartment father." He said. Sasuke raised his right brow, "House? What house?" he asked. "Uhm…the Uchiha Compound." Junnosuke replied as he caressed his younger siblings. Sasuke was surprised how they knew about the compound. How he missed that place. He remembered how he used to wait for his older brother Itachi to come back home. He remembered his mother's cooked food and even his Father's strictness. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the boy. "How did you know about the compound?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's because we live there of course. You, Mom, Me, Keisuke and Shinju." He explained. Sasuke was slightly surprised. He gathered too many information from the young boy. First, he thought about the restoration of his clan. He had thought about that if ever he will survive the war. Second, Sakura as his wife. He had always known that she liked him but never did it cross his mind that they will end up together. Thinking about that, Sasuke can feel his cheeks slightly burning. Sakura's smiling image flashed into his mind.

"Sakura, huh?" he said softly. Junnosuke looked at him curiously, "Father, where is mother? Why isn't she here?" Sasuke slightly taken aback turned away, quite embarrassed, "She will not be with us. She has her own home, with her family."

Keisuke grabbed his older brother's hand gently, "Onii-chan, I wanna see mother." Junnosuke pulled him closer and smiled, "I wanna see mom too. But we need to obey father." He told him. Shinju on the other side pouted, "But I'm hungry." She said. "I want to eat mother's cooked food." Junnosuke bent down to their level, "I'm not sure about that Shinju-chan. I can cook for the both of you though. I'm sure mother is really busy right now. We should just listen to father okay?" he said as Keisuke and Shinju gave a sad face but they both nodded anyway. Sasuke felt something warm inside as he watch the siblings' interactions.

Deep inside him, he felt proud to see Junnosuke acting so mature around his younger siblings. He was so caring and protective towards them. He knows that Junnosuke will always be there for them no matter what. For some reason, he felt secured. Seeing Junnosuke like that, it reminded him of Itachi. After all, everything that Itachi did was for Sasuke.

Junnosuke stood up and called for Sasuke's attention which cut him off his deep thoughts. "Father, can I cook for tonight's dinner?" he asked. Sasuke opened the fridge, "Then we must go out and buy whatever ingredients you need." He said as he closed the fridge.

"Yay!" Keisuke and Shinju shouted happily as Junnosuke smiled at them lovingly.

Sasuke still feels weird whenever they call him father. After all, he is still sixteen. Whenever they call him father, something triggers him to act all mature and full of authority. He feels weird because all of a sudden, he became a father.

At the market, they wandered around looking for meat and spices. It also seems like they got his taste in liking for tomatoes. Sasuke kept a closer eye on the little girl, she runs around a lot and it's probably her third time falling on the ground. "Shinju, behave." Sasuke said as he grabbed her arms, trying to make her stop running. Junnosuke smiled at what he saw, "She is really like that father. She always made it hard for mother whenever we go to the market." Sasuke picked up the little girl and carried her on his arms. Shinju insisted on going down, trying to get down. "Tsk. Stay still. We need to go home as soon as possible. Didn't you say you were hungry?" he asked looking at her, she pouted and gave a sad face. "But I wanna play…" She replied.

Looking at her closely, Sasuke started to study her face. She has such dark onyx eyes similar to his. Her hair is also silky black similar to his mother, Mikoto. _'She looks like…me?'_ he thought. He turned around to look at the boys. They look at him back, giving him a curious look. '_They look like me too, I wonder what they got from Sakura'_ he thought again.

On the corner of Junnosuke's eyes, he saw a pink haired lady a few stalls away from them. "Ah. It's mother!" He said pointing at her. Sasuke turned to where he was pointing at and saw Sakura. Sakura heard a familiar voice and sprung around to the voice's direction. "Ah!" Sakura said, quite surprised to see them there. Keisuke ran up to her, hugging her. "Mother!" He said loudly, gaining a few head turns to look at them.

_"eh…did he said mother?" "but she's still so young!"_

_"I thought she's dating Naruto." "no way! Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"_

Hearing the people's whisper made Sakura a little bit worried. She walked towards them, holding Keisuke's little hands. She saw Sasuke carrying the little girl, it made Sakura blushed a little. 'Sasuke carrying her…how cute.' She thought.

"Sasuke-kun… you guys came here to buy something?" she asked, awkwardly looking around. She's still uncomfortable in making eye contact with him. "Aa. They were hungry, and nothing is in the fridge so we decided to buy something to cook." He replied, trying to calm down. They can still hear whispers around them.

_"Sakura-san is with the Uchiha." "Does that mean, they are together?"_

_"Who are those kids?" "It can't be…right? I mean, they are still both young!"_

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to shout at these people for being so nosey. Junnosuke noticed the people too, but he decided to ignore them. "Mother, I wanted to cook for dinner tonight, do you think you can…" he stopped and looked at Sasuke. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who looked back at Junnosuke. "What?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed. Junnosuke chuckled a little, "well…I wonder if it's okay to invite mother over tonight for dinner?"He replied. Sakura blushed, "I-invite? B-but…" stuttering as she waved her hands in front of them nervously. Sasuke looked at Sakura and turned away, "Well…if Sakura wants to."

"Eh?" Sakura was surprised. "Are you sure it's okay Sasuke-kun? I mean… I don't really mind if you don't want me to. I mean… I don't want to interrupt you or anything. Plus I can just cook for myself and –" she was cut off by Sasuke. "Shut up Sakura. Just have dinner with us. It's fine."

Sakura blushed so much, "O-0kay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep the reviews coming, and i'll keep more chapters more coming! :D - AUTHOR SHINJUCHI **

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath before entering Sasuke's apartment. When they entered, she noticed the simplicity yet it still has a feeling of being at home. She blushed as she realizes that they are all at less than one roof. Since she bought something at the market as well, she placed her own stuff down as she watched the younger children run around the room, they were both so hyper. She then watched as Junnosuke approached the kitchen area, '_I wonder if he needs help?_' She thought as he put on an apron. Sasuke was also at the kitchen area, putting down the stuff they bought as he watched closely at Sakura as she approached the eldest child. With a smile on her face, "Do you need help, Junnosuke-kun?" she asked. Junnosuke's face brightens, "That'll be great mother! After all, your cooking is much better than mine." He said happily and Sakura laughed. Sasuke decided to leave the two alone.

As Sakura and Junnosuke were cooking, the younger kids were at the living room area with Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting at the couch while the kids run around playing tag. They both stopped, silence was there and they both looked at each other. They exchanged expressions but Junnosuke already knew that they will annoy Sasuke so he made sure to give his siblings a word, "Keisuke! Shinju! Behave and don't disturb father okay?" he shouted at the kitchen area and sighed. Sakura laughed softly, "You are such a reliable big brother Junnosuke-kun." She said.

"Well, aren't all big brothers like that? It's our duty to protect our younger siblings after all." He said with a smile on his face as he continued chopping some spices. Sakura watched him proudly, she feels like she's talking to someone older with his maturity. So with a smile she said, "Un! That's right." She continued what she was doing as well.

Keisuke and Shinju ran towards Sasuke and jumped at him, Sasuke grunted as they both hit him, "What do you want?" he asked. They both widely smiled at him and started jumping up and down the couch. "Father, I want crayons and a paper!" Shinju said excitedly while Keisuke shook his head, grabbing Sasuke's shirt, "I want Father to teach me that technique now!" He said, with a looking forward face. "That technique? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. This kid can't be asking for a dangerous technique right? But thinking back, he used to ask his brother to teach him all sorts of ninja moves.

Keisuke nodded excitedly, "The Goukakyuu no Jutsu! You told me that grandfather used to teach you that technique." He said as Sasuke's brow twitched in surprise. Sasuke remembered how he would beg his father to train him just like how he trained Itachi, but his father always favored Itachi. He was always proud of his eldest child, bragging about him to their other clan members. He remembered how jealous he was because he wanted his father to look at him just like how he looked at Itachi. He watched Keisuke who looks so excited and pumped up. He reminded him of himself in the past. He wondered if he looked just like him, he used to desperately want to be recognized.

Keisuke waited for Sasuke to reply and he started grabbing his shirt again, "Father? Come on! Teach me!" he said, pouting. He watched the young child's facial expression suddenly change. Keisuke gave Sasuke a sad face, "But you taught nii-chan that technique when he was about my age too. You're unfair father." Keisuke's words shocked Sasuke. Junnosuke heard everything from the kitchen and suddenly stopped chopping his spices. He knew how Keisuke feels every time he asked their father to teach him something. It's not like their father didn't want to teach him, it's just that every time he asked him, he was either so busy or so tired from work. Sakura noticed the young boy's sudden stop. She also heard the conversation between Keisuke and Sasuke. Sakura wanted to talk to Junnosuke but she doesn't know what to say.

"A-ah, Junnosuke-kun! Y-you see…the way you chopped the spices here are not the same." Sakura said, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. Junnosuke laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah! I'm sorry mother. I didn't notice that. I'll pay attention next time." He said and continued his chopping. Sakura smiled at him, a little bit worried, she peeked at the living room. She saw how Sasuke had a hard time answering the little boy. Keisuke was sitting at the couch, looking down while still firmly holding Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke still looking at the little boy with a shocked mixed with worried expression and Shinju watching the both with a curious look. Sasuke looked around and pretends to cough, "Learning the Goukakyuu no Jutsu requires a lot of chakra." Sasuke said and Keisuke lift his head, looking at Sasuke who looked back at the little boy, "I'm strong enough to learn it! I promise! Didn't you know that Naruto-ojisan started teaching Hitomi the Kage Bunshin! Can you believe that? And she's a girl too! Why can she learn things and I can't?" he replied with a sad face.

At the kitchen, Junnosuke released a soft laugh, "So, he's jealous of Hitomi?" he said, smiling. Sakura became curious and asked, "Who is Hitomi?" Junnosuke looked at Sakura, "Ah… she's Keisuke's playmate. She's Naruto-ojisan and Hinata-obasan's daughter. She's also 8." He answered her, giving Sakura more surprises. '_Eeeeeh! Naruto and Hinata too!?_' she thought. Sakura laughed, knowing things from the future is really amazing but at the same time, it's scary.

"So they must be really close right? Keisuke and Hitomi?" She asked curiously as it made her perked up. Junnosuke stopped and looked at her, with a happy face he answered, "Yes! They have this weird relationship though, they are very close indeed but they have this strong rivalry between who's stronger. Keisuke would always ask me to teach him new moves, showing it to his friends, acting all strong and mighty but it's really funny because he still cries easily." Sakura laughed, "Well, isn't it always like that? Kids like to show off." She said while she continued stirring the soup. The young boy smiled and continued what he was doing, "Yes they do. I used to do that too. I would ask father to teach me anything just to show off to my friends." Junnosuke's reply made Sakura remember her childhood days. She used to be bullied because of her big forehead until she met Ino. She remembered how she and Ino fought for Sasuke. How silly they were that time. She smiled reminiscing those days.

Back at the living room, Shinju continued watching her father and brother. She was confused what they were talking about. She grabbed the other side of Sasuke's shirt. "Father" she said, looking at him. Sasuke turned to face her, "What?" he replied. "Can I have my crayons and my paper?" she asked. Sasuke remembered, 'ah, yeah she wanted those.' He thought.

"I don't have any of those." He answered, making Shinju sad. She hop off the couch and started stomping her little feet. Sasuke watched her with an amused look. Shinju, now with an angry look, "But! I want to draw now!" she said as she continued stomping her feet. Junnosuke heard his little sister's mini rampage and decided to take a look at it. He excused himself to Sakura, "Ah… okay go ahead." Sakura said, they just finished cooking though. Sakura transferred the foods into the plates and placed it on the dining table. Junnosuke took off his apron and walked towards them at the living room area.

Junnosuke clapped his hands, making them turn to look at his direction. "Come on Shinju-chan, don't be like that. We can buy those tomorrow. Look outside, it's getting darker right? If you want, I can tell you stories before we sleep tonight. How does that sound?" he said as he knelt down at Shinju's level, Shinju looked at him, still pouting. Sasuke watched Shinju as she was twirling her little foot; she looked at his brother's smiling face and nodded slowly. "Okay…" she replied. Sasuke gave off a soft laugh. Everyone looked at him. Sakura was carrying the soup, about to put it on the table but stop when she heard Sasuke's laugh. She blushed with her eyes slightly widen. '_Sasuke laughed?_' she thought.

Sasuke stopped laughing; he smiled and noticed Sakura looking at him. He turned to look at Sakura, still smiling. "What?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, "N-nothing…A-ah! Dinner's ready!" she said, stuttering. She smiled as she placed the soup on the table. If other people saw them right now, they would definitely think of them as a family. Well, they are a family. Sasuke and the children walked towards the table and sat, ready to eat. Sakura walked back inside the kitchen area and took off her cooking mitts and apron. She paused and took a deep breath. 'Relax Sakura…relax.' She thought as she inhaled and exhaled. She slapped her face gently, trying to calm herself.

Junnosuke noticed how Sakura took it slow coming back to the dining table, "Eh? Mother… Are you alright?" he called out to her. Sasuke knew why she was not back yet. He knew how she might be nervous being around him and the kids. After all, even he himself found it weird to sit down there with his sudden family. Sasuke stood up, Junnosuke noticed him, "Hm?" he said as Sasuke walked towards the kitchen.

"Sakura." He called her name as he approached her. His deep voice made Sakura froze with eyes wide open and cheeks tinted in red. She slowly turned around, "Ah… I'm sorry that it took me long to get out. I was just thinking…" she explained, not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and leaned his body at the fridge, "I understand you Sakura." With just those words, Sakura's eyes widen. She realized that it's not only her who felt that way. She finally realized that even Sasuke was surprised of the sudden happening. She is still sixteen, the war just ended and Sasuke just came back home. It must've been hard for Sasuke too, after all those years being alone with anger, hate and loneliness. And now, with their future children's sudden appearance, it must be a shock for Sasuke too. "Sasuke-kun…"she said, smiling softly, still blushing red.

Junnosuke was curious so he stood up to look at what's up, the other two followed him. "Father… mother? What's wrong?" he asked, beside him are the younger siblings with their eyes full of curiosity. Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at them. Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Nothing. Come on, let's eat." She said smiling happily as she walked out passing Sasuke, she said softly, "thank you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke closed his eyes and slightly smirked, "Hn."

They all sat and started eating. Sasuke and Sakura ate while observing their 'kids' eat too. Shinju was having a hard time reaching the table since she's still a little too tiny so she was sitting the chair with a pillow. Junnosuke kept an eye on her too since she tends to play with her food. Keisuke was silently eating. Sasuke noticed him; maybe he still couldn't get the training thing out of his mind. Sasuke pretended to cough again, making everybody looked at him. He looked directly at Keisuke who is also looking at him, "Keisuke. Be sure to eat plenty. You need energy to learn it after all." He told the boy. Keisuke's face brightens, "Un!" he said happily and ate as much as he could. Sakura and Junnosuke laughed while Shinju just looked and ignored them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey. Chapter 4 is up! Tell me what you think! :) - AUTHOR SHINJUCHI **

* * *

"Don't overexert yourself." Sasuke said in a stern voice. Keisuke panted heavily, sweats running down his soft pale skin. His training started four days ago but this tiny boy already showed incredible results. He can do the Gokakyuu no Jutsu now, not perfectly but almost there. Keisuke stopped, falling backwards as he hit his bottom on the ground. He was exhausted, since he also practiced secretly after their scheduled training time. He swiped the sweat off his forehead and lifts his head to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing just a few steps away with his arms crossed below his chest. He was closely watching the boy, he took a deep breath and nodded at him, "You did very well. As expected of an Uchiha. Strong and advance." He sounded really proud of him as he said that. Keisuke smiled brightly as his tiny body was shivering a little as he stood up. He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Thank you father! Hearing you say that makes me so happy!" he told him as he happily smiled. He formed his tiny hands into a fist, grinning excitedly as he extend his arms, throwing it above his head, "I will catch up to you Onii-chan! And I will never lose to you too Hitomi!" He said with a burning desire. Sasuke was observing him very closely, he was honestly proud of him. It took him weeks to finally get the Goukakyuu no Jutsu right but this little kid in front of him showed him a much faster outcome. His chakra control was impressive too.

'_He must've taken it from Sakura._' He thought as he reminisce his genin days. Kakashi would always compliment her for her perfect chakra control. He used to hate it when Sakura learned things faster than him; he is the great Uchiha Sasuke after all. He can't be defeated by a mere annoying girl who does nothing but cry and get on his way. But thinking back all those things, Sasuke started realizing the possible reasons why he chose Sakura as his wife in the future. Sakura is now indeed a strong, intelligent and a hard working kunoichi.

Sasuke decided to call it a day. They both started walking back to the apartment. As they walked back, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the little boy's hair. It looks exactly like his when he was at his age. Watching Keisuke feels like watching his younger self. The feelings of nostalgia hit him. '_Ah…Itachi would love to see this._' He thought with his eyes closed, a tiny smirk plastered on his face. He opened his eyes looked at Keisuke again who seemed so excited to go home. Keisuke wanted to speed up their journey back home but he noticed Sasuke's rather calm movement so he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was surprised, the little boy smiled widely, "Let's hurry home father!" He said excitedly as he started running, dragging Sasuke along. Sasuke stared at Keisuke's back, chuckling softly as they both run back home.

Sakura was still at the hospital, her shift supposedly ended already but she decided to stay for a little longer. It's not like the hospital needs more people to help, but she just want to be alone at her office. She was sitting on her office chair with her back fully leaned and head facing up on the ceiling. The office was silent and the only thing she can hear is her clock ticking. Her coffee must've been cold now; it remained untouched since she got back from her shift. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, closing her eyes and trying to relax herself. '_What should we do? How can we send them back? I wonder if we can keep them safe here. It's almost been two weeks now since they arrived._' She thought as her hands traveled up to her head, gripping her hair in a stressful way. "Aaaaah! I'm going crazy! Get a hold of yourself Sakura!" she told herself. She sighed and leaned on her table. She was really going crazy; she was very worried of them. She knows her capabilities and she knows how strong Sasuke is, but protecting and losing the people you cared for is a scary thought. Sakura's eyes widen in a sudden. 'Since when did I start acting like this? I feel like…I'm a real mom.' she thought back, blushing madly as she hid her face.

Sakura heard a knock on her door, making her turned to look at its direction. "Yes, Shizune-senpai. You may enter." Sakura said, sensing Shizune's familiar chakra. Shizune opened the door and entered, "Sakura. How are you? Aren't you supposed to be at home now?" she asked as she approached her. Sakura just smiled at her, "Ah…yes. I just want to stay a little bit longer Shizune-senpai." She replied her as Shizune nodded. Shizune observed her, she looked a little stressed. Shizune sighed and sat down one of the available chairs, "Listen Sakura, Tsunade-sama and I are very worried about you." Sakura, upon hearing that gave a shocked expression. She looked at Shizune with a sad face, "I'm sorry Shizune-senpai." She said. Shizune shook her head and place her hands on Sakura's. Sakura looked at her, "Sakura, we are always here for you no matter what. We will not abandon you and we will always be there when you need us." Shizune said with soft eyes, she has always cared for Sakura's well being. Not only she, the great fifth Hokage as well as Naruto and the rest of their friends all cared for her. Sakura nodded as tears started forming her eyes. She breathed heavily and smiled at her senior. "Thanks Shizune-senpai! I really appreciate that." With a big smile she replied.

Sakura finally went out of the hospital. As she was walking, she passed by people fixing their homes. The war really gave them a huge disaster. It's not only in Konoha though, Sunagakure and the rest of the shinobi villages was also heavily destroyed. Sakura continued walking towards her home but something inside her told her to walk towards the Uchiha's apartment. '_Why would I go there? I'm sure Sasuke-kun will think I'm annoying him again. Just like when we were young._' She thought sadly. She sighed, 'B-but… I kind of want to see the kids.' She thought again. She gathered up her courage and took a deep breath. She decided to visit the Uchiha's again.

Sasuke and the children were at home. Keisuke went to take a shower since Sasuke told him so; Junnosuke was sitting and reading some scrolls at the dining table while Shinju peacefully sleeping at the couch, she was having so much fun earlier. Sasuke was at the kitchen; he opened the fridge and took out cold water to drink. He went out of the kitchen and notice Junnosuke, he called him up. "Junnosuke, what are you reading?" he asked him. "Nothing special, father. This is just the scroll I obtained from Konohamaru-sensei." He replied, not looking directly at Sasuke. '_Konohamaru? Isn't he that little brat who used to follow Naruto?' _he thought. Junnosuke stopped reading and looked at Sasuke, "Is there a problem father?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing. Konohamaru…he used to follow Naruto when we were genin. Is he your teacher?" he asked again as he sat down in front of Junnosuke. The young boy tilted his head, "Yes, he is my teacher but I'm not sure about the part where he used to follow Naruto-ojisan. I knew how he admired him though; he always told us that he will become the seventh Hokage." He answered him, Sasuke was riding his curiosity. He nodded and took a gulp of his cold water and said, "Tell me about your team."

Junnosuke found it amusing that Sasuke asked him such questions, he knew his father very well but the father in front of him is different from the one in the future. The father he knew was expressive towards his family and their friends. He was a man of few words but the father in front of him is different because he never saw him get all curious and thirsty for answers. Junnosuke closed his scroll, "Well… we have Sarutobi Konohamaru-sensei. He is just like Naruto-ojisan; he deeply cared for us, protected us and taught us many things. Then we have Yamanaka Takumi. He is an artist, and he is unexpectedly noisy. Then our team's kunoichi is Uzumaki Natsuko. She's our team's healer and a byakugan user. She can get noisy too but most of the time she acts shy around people she doesn't know." He answered as he put his scroll back inside his pocket. Sasuke nodded, "Yamanaka Takumi? Must be from the Yamanaka clan… and Uzumaki Natsuko, is she Naruto's daughter?" he asked again.

Junnosuke nodded in response, "Takumi is Sai-san and Ino-san's son. He used the Yamanaka's last name because up until now, even Sai-san doesn't know much of his past. Takumi is a really skilled artist who uses ink and he can also use the Yamanaka clan's mind techniques. He is really useful when it comes to gathering information. And yes, Natsuko is Naruto-ojisan's daughter. Around us, she's confident and full of light but as I said earlier, she tends to be shy around strangers. Even though she's a girl, I know she's strong too. After all, her father is the sixth Hokage." Sasuke was in complete shock. '_So Naruto really became Hokage. Hn. Good for the dobe.' _He thought, smirking. "But wait a second; you mentioned that she can use the byakugan. Does that mean…?" Junnosuke laughed, "Yes. Her mother is from the Hyuuga clan. Her mother is Hinata-san. Isn't it weird, Natsuko is a byakugan user but her last name is not Hyuuga. We always laugh every time people get curious and ask." He explained. Now everything made sense. Sasuke is having fun learning many things from the future. Well, advancement is part of being an Uchiha anyway.

Junnosuke observed his father and smiled widely, "Do you want to hear more?" he asked, acting all excited. Sasuke was a little surprised, "About what?" he asked. Junnosuke laughed softly, "I'm actually a Chuunin now." He told Sasuke who in turn gave a shocked face. Sasuke raised his brows, "How old are you again? You don't look like you're Chuunin to me." He replied. Junnosuke shook his head, "I'm 13. We just actually passed the Chuunin exams a week before we arrived here. Do you know who I fought during finals? The Kazekage's son, Kichirou." He told Sasuke, excitedly. "Kazekage? Is it still Gaara?" Sasuke asked and the young boy nodded, "Y-yes. I see… so it's true then. Gaara-san became Kazekage at a young age. He must be a really strong shinobi." He said, thinking about Gaara.

Junnosuke remembered his academy days where Naruto visits them to tell a story in their class. He remembered how their great Hokage compliment its ally leader, the Kazekage. Junnosuke clenched his fist; he thought he needs to be stronger too. After all, he needs power to protect those he loves. Sasuke noticed him but before he can say anything, they felt a familiar chakra. They knew it was Sakura's chakra but something felt different, it feels stronger and warmer. Junnosuke's face lit up as he felt the presence and run towards the door. Sasuke stood out of his chair and went with him, Junnosuke opened the door and in an instance, the young boy was held tightly in an embrace.

"Junnosuke! I'm sorry for making you wait!" said the person. It was a woman; Sasuke's eyes went as wide as it could. He can't believe it. Her pink hair went below her shoulders, her eyes full of tears as it flows down her face. She kept Junnosuke locked inside her embrace. Junnosuke finally hugged the woman back, he started sobbing as well. "I protected Keisuke and Shinju just like how you always told me to, so please don't cry." He told the woman. Sasuke was totally in shock, there's no way right? This woman in front of him, could it be Sakura? The Sakura from the future?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy at school :) But anyway, here it goes. By the way... i'm sorry if the story seems to be a little off from the original Naruto story. I just started reading the latest chapters of the manga, that's why i made a few changes. I hope you don't mind ^^; yurushite nyan :3 - SHINJUCHI**

* * *

Sakura stopped by a fruit stand before proceeding to the Uchiha's apartment. She thought the children may need to eat something healthy knowing Naruto who visited them frequently dragged them all the time to Ichiraku's.

"Here you go, thank you for buying Haruno-sama." Said the vendor and handed Sakura a plastic full of different kinds of fruit. Sakura smiled kindly and bowed. She continued walking towards Sasuke's place when suddenly she felt a strong familiar chakra. She froze, turning around as she felt a tap on her shoulders.

Back at Sasuke's apartment, Junnosuke sobbed, locked in a tight protective embrace. The woman released him on her embrace and cupped the young boy's face. Sasuke was watching the whole scene very closely with his eyes wide in shock.

The woman looked directly at the young boy's face, wiping off the tears as it fell down again and again. "You're not hurt anywhere right?" she asked him, concerned at the young boy. Junnosuke shook his head softly, still sobbing; "I'm p-perfectly fine." He replied, stuttering a little. He threw himself back at her, hugging her tightly as he sobbed harder, "I was scared thinking we will be stuck here forever, mother!" the young boy cried, tightening his embrace.

'_So this is how Sakura looks like in the future._' Sasuke thought as he observed them. He was still in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be, two Sakura in one timeline? Isn't that crazy? Junnosuke leaned back and wiped his tears away, he laughed softly, and "How did you know we're here mother?" he asked. The older Sakura smiled gently at him, "I just know." She replied and turned to look at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke was taken aback a bit, "Sasuke-kun… thanks for taking care of them." She told him as she stood up, with a chuckle she added, "I'm sorry for messing up on your mind though, all of these are supposed to be a surprise."

Sasuke grunted in response, "I know right? Spoiler much." He added and with that both mother and son laughed.

"E-eh… Eeeeh! Sa…Sa-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered with a shaky finger pointing at the man in front of her. She studied him closely; he looks so much like Sasuke except this man looked older and manlier. His hair is still exactly the same but this man standing in front of her is obviously taller. Sakura noticed how handsome he looked, no trace of imperfection found on his face. She blushed just thinking about it. The man smirked and Sakura could instantly feel her heart melting. "Loud as usual, huh Sakura?" he said.

Sakura was at loss. '_Stop smirking! With that I swear I'm going to die before even giving birth to Sasuke-kun's children!_' she thought, blushing madly. The man was just observing her, he released a soft laugh. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, "W-what are you l-laughing about?" she asked stuttering as she wiped her face thinking there might be dirt or something. He stopped laughing and smiled gently at her as he placed a hand on top of her head which made Sakura flinched a little, "You're beautiful as usual, Sakura." Sakura blushed, '_S-s-s-shanarooooo!_' she thought

(EARLIER BEFORE THE FATED ENCOUNTER)

In front of Tsunade are two familiar faces. Beside the Hokage is Shikamaru with his lazy expression. It appears that the two people in front of her are the future selves of her very own apprentice, Sakura and the all so mighty Uchiha.

"Tsunade-sama… I know that we are not allowed to hinder the exact movement of time and space but we have no choice but to come here." Sakura said, looking at Tsunade with a determined look.

"I know the purpose of your appearance Sakura." The Hokage replied. She took another shot of her sake, gulping it down at one shot. "I was starting to get worried about those children of yours. They've been here for two weeks now and under the protection of the Uchiha. Shikamaru and the special team I gather for the study seems to be having a hard time finding out answers as to why they were brought back in time." Shikamaru gave off a grimace expression.

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Shikamaru who in turn looked away, "Shikamaru. Tell me what you discovered so far?" Shikamaru grunted in response, "Tsunade-sama, I'm pretty sure you don't need to know any longer now that both Sasuke and Sakura's future selves are in here. I'm sure they can explain what the hell happened." Tsunade turned to look at the two.

"My children were brought here because of Kakashi's recklessness." This time, the future Uchiha replied. "Kakashi?" Tsunade's brow furrowed. "S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed softly. Sasuke just gave Sakura a grunt. "Kakashi's eyes are Obito's. He can use the Kamui which has the ability to control the space and time. It appears that Kakashi couldn't control the Kamui as good as Obito yet."

"But how does that explains those children being sent back into this time?" Shikamaru asked back, Sasuke closed his eyes and continued on explaining, "The Kamui is a powerful ninjutsu that needs time to practice to be able to control it properly. It seems that Kakashi unleashed too much chakra while practicing the Kamui and scattered it throughout the area while he was training."

"Then where is Kakashi? Shouldn't he suppose to be with the children when they got here?" Tsunade asked this time. Sasuke shook his head, "No. The user can control whether to join in with the teleportation or not. But it seems like Kakashi still couldn't get it well controlled." Sasuke replied. Tsunade nodded her head in understanding, sighing, and "I got it. I take that Kakashi brought you here too?" she asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "How can you all go back? How can you contact Kakashi?"

"Kakashi gave us a week to find the children and he'll come and fetch us back to our original time. But it seems like a week is too long now that we learned that they are safe here in the village." Sasuke replied as Sakura sighed, finally her mental and emotional torment ended. Sasuke noticed his wife and grabbed her hand, tightly clasping together with his. Tsunade smirked as she watched the couple, "Tch. Who would've thought you'd both end up together." Her remarks made Sakura blushed as she laughed softly. "That's a lie, you all know how Sakura feels about me ever since. She's all head over heels over me." Sasuke replied as he smirked, obviously teasing Sakura. Tsunade and Shikamaru laughed, '_who would've thought you became like this though, Sasuke!_' Shikamaru thought in amazement.

After meeting with Tsunade, the two of them were excused.

(BACK AT SASUKE'S APARTMENT)

The future Sakura sat down at one of the chairs in the dining area, beside her is Junnosuke. Sasuke sat down with them too. Sakura knows Sasuke has tons of questions that need to be answered but Sakura thought it's better to answer him when Sasuke's future self arrives. Sakura looked at the younger version of her husband and chuckled, "Ah… looking at you brings back so much memory Sasuke-kun." She said as she turned towards Junnosuke, fixing her son's bangs. Junnosuke laughed, he found the situation really interesting. Sasuke watched them both, slightly feeling awkward. He coughed, obviously faking it, and said "About before…"

Sakura looked at him with a questioning look, "Hm?"

Sasuke looked away, "You don't really have to thank me… it wasn't that hard either." He replied.

Sakura swore she saw a slight blush on Sasuke's cheek. It made her giggle just thinking about it. '_Oh Sasuke-kun…_' she thought. Sakura smiled at him, Sasuke started fidgeting making Sakura giggle more. "Sasuke-kun…relax." She told him, getting up of her seat and went towards the living room. Sasuke grunted and followed her. He kept a close eye on her as she bent down to the little girl sleeping in the couch. Sakura thought her little girl looked so peaceful, sleeping so comfortably. She started stroking her hair gently, earning a few body movements from her. Sakura smiled gently at her as she continued on caressing her little Shinju.

A few minutes later, Keisuke shouted happily when he saw her mother. Sakura motioned him to keep his voice down, pointing at little Shinju and trying not to wake her up. Little Keisuke covered his mouth with his two little hands; Sakura chuckled softly and opened her arms facing his little boy. Keisuke jumped excitedly towards his mother's embrace. Sasuke observed them in the living room, deep inside he feels so warm. It's like everything made sense now. After all the pain he's been through, finally he can feel peace and happiness. Without noticing it, Sasuke was smiling happily.

Sakura was crouched at her little Keisuke's level as she gently stroked his face. She missed all of her children so much. She felt like her life came to an end when she first learned about their disappearance. She remembered how she panicked and cried, feeling hopeless and scared for her little ones. Sakura smiled gently at Keisuke while he looked at his mother back. Sakura noticed tiny burns on Keisuke's mouth; she touched it gently as he winced. "W-where did you get this Keisuke?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. Keisuke was stuttering, trying to explain it to her mother. He knows very well how her mother reacts when he gets hurt. Not just to him but it applies to all of her children. Junnosuke decided to step in and explained it to her.

"Don't worry mother. Father here has been training with Keisuke. Right father?" Junnosuke said and looked at Sasuke as he nodded in response. Sakura looked at Keisuke's burn closely, still worried, "But…don't you think he's too young for it?" she asked. Sasuke noticed how Sakura's facial expression changed. She looked so concerned and it reminded him of his own mother. He sighed and walked closer to them, "Rest assured, Keisuke did really good during our training." Sakura shook her head, "That's not what I want to know Sasuke! I don't like it when they get hurt!" Sakura replied with a slightly stronger voice. Sasuke was taken aback. Sakura can get a bit frightening when she's mad. But before Sasuke could reply, the door opened.

Sasuke was sure it was Sakura, the younger Sakura. Beside him was a man, Sasuke's eyes went wide. '_That's me!_' he thought, shocked. The two went inside the apartment; the younger Sakura placed the fruits at the table and went back to the living room. She can feel how heavy the atmosphere became. '_Great… this is so awkward!_' she thought as she kept looking down. She decided to stay beside the younger Sasuke. The younger Sasuke with a surprised facial expression, turned to look at her as she stayed closer to him.

The older Sakura stood up from her position; she held Keisuke's face gently, pointing at the burns, showing it to the older Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Look at Keisuke's mouth!" The older Sasuke turned to looked at his younger version, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu?" the younger Sasuke nodded.

The older Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry Sakura, it's normal to get burns while learning the Goukakyuu no Jutsu." He told her. He can feel Sakura's vein popped in anger. He sure knows well how Sakura can get too protective towards the children. "Sasuke! Keisuke is still eight years old! How could you say that!?" she shouted at him. The younger Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, they felt really awkward watching a married couple fight in front of them, but what's more awkward is knowing it's their own selves, their future selves.

The older Sasuke tried calming older Sakura down. Little Keisuke looked worried now too; he was also scared thinking his mother might ground him later. The older Sasuke sighed, walked closer to Keisuke and picked him up. He carried him as he looked at the burns on his son's mouth. '_Seems like you've been training hard…_' he thought. Keisuke gave a sad slash worried face, Sasuke ruffled his son's hair, "You did a great job Keisuke. I'm so proud of you." He told his little boy, smiling. Older Sakura grunted at them.

Keisuke hugged his father, resting his head on his shoulders. Older Sasuke stroked his son's back, the younger Sakura observed him closely. '_You've changed so much Sasuke-kun…_' she thought, turning her gaze at the Sasuke beside her. The younger Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on him and looked at her; Sakura blushed as they caught each other's eyes. Sakura looked away, feeling embarrassed. '_Why do you always look away when I look at you?_' he thought curiously.

The older Sasuke motioned his eldest to come and hug him too. Junnosuke chuckled and went towards them. He smiled and hugged his father. The eldest Sakura watched them and sighed in defeat. "Fine Sasuke…play safe now. This is the last time, you hear me?" she told him as he just smirked at her. "Stop smirking!" she shouted at him, making little Keisuke and Junnosuke laughed at their mother. Sakura noticed little Shinju woke up from all the noise, she shot Sasuke a glare. Shinju sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hello sweetheart…" Sakura said, hugging her little girl. Shinju, who was still half awake, continued rubbing her eyes. "Huh? What's happening?" she asked as she yawned. She looked at the woman beside her and suddenly she squealed. "Mother!" Sakura laughed softly at her little girl's cute actions. Sasuke put Keisuke down at went towards his little girl.

"Shinju…" he said softly, as he sat on the couch, taking the little girl onto his arms. Shinju squealed happily, as older Sasuke hugged her tightly. "I miss you father." She said as she cupped her tiny hands onto his father's face. Sasuke chuckled sweetly at her, "I miss you too baby girl." Shinju pouted at his response. Sasuke, knowing the reason why, laughed. "No matter how old you get, you'll always be father's favorite girl. Okay?" Shinju nodded, smiling widely.

The younger Sasuke and Sakura just observed them. They looked like a perfect family. Sasuke couldn't ask for anything more, he felt so happy just observing them interacting with each other. Sakura feels the same way too. Younger Sasuke turned his gaze towards the Sakura beside him. He watched as her eyes gleam happily as she observed the family. '_Hmm… now the question is, how can we become like that?_' he thought as he returned his gaze towards the family in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So lately, i've been doing some research how to write the story in a much more interesting way, but it seems like it's going to be tough for me to show improvements *^* i'm really sorry if sometimes my grammar is off and words might be redundant. I hope i can be a better writer soon! I will also try to write the chapters more longer next time, so please look forward and don't stop giving reviews! It's my way of knowing that you guys are reading my work :) Thanks! - AUTHOR SHINJUCHI **

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ever since he returned to Konoha, nothing but surprises had been offered to him. It was an unusual day at his apartment, it was quiet and peaceful. He couldn't hear noises and laughter from his living room, there were no shouting and definitely no one annoying him. It was just yesterday that the family moved out and temporarily decided to live in the Uchiha compound. He was quite startled when he heard about it. After all, what happened on that house years ago still haunted him. '_Tch. All this silence is annoying me._' He got up from his bed with a displeased look on his face. He walked out of his room towards the living room, he paused as he looked around, he was having a flashback with Shinju and Keisuke running around playing ninja, while Junnosuke sitting somewhere studying some scrolls. He shrugged it off, shaking his head and released a deep sigh. All those things suddenly emerging inside his head was not only making him crazy but also restless.

He walked towards the door, put on his shoes and went out. He thought he needs to loosen up, so he decided to stroll out and maybe meet up with Naruto.

"So teme, what are you planning to do now?" Naruto eyed Sasuke as he gobble down on his ramen. Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he stared at his so-called best friend. "What are you saying?" he asked. Naruto chuckled at him, he signaled the old man for another bowl before turning to look at his friend, "You know what I'm saying! What are you planning to do with Sakura-chan now?" taking a new pair of chopsticks as he teasingly grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted, looking away as he calmly continues eating his ramen.

"Oh come on teme! I'm sure you have a plan or two under your sleeves right? I mean… if I were you I would ask Sakura-chan to marry me now and make little Uch- ", Naruto was cut off when a mad Sasuke smacked his head, "I couldn't possibly do that you idiot!" Naruto rubbed his head and angrily looked at Sasuke, "What the heck teme! I was only giving you an advice!" Sasuke glared at his idiotic friend, "After all that happened between us, only a stupid loser like you will think like that. Knowing in advance that I'll end up with Sakura and having a family with her only makes it worse." Naruto responded with a confused look, "What do you mean Sasuke?"

With a deep sigh, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How dumb can you get? All this revelations not only shocked me and Sakura but it's a hundred times more awkward and embarrassing now!" Naruto stared at his friend, he tried to control his laughter but burst out laughing. He gently punched his best friend's arm, "Wow teme, so even Uchihas can get embarrassed huh?" Sasuke glared at the blond, he exhaled as he shook his head, planning to ignore his friend's remarks.

"Fuck you dobe. Mind your own business."

While Sasuke and Naruto had their boy talk at Ichiraku's, Sakura was at Ino's place. Ino had this idea of having a catching up with the girls, inviting Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. The girls became really close during the war, fighting all out and proving to every shinobi out there that girls can be a strong fighter too.

"That is really crazy Sakura! I mean… I'm prettier than you, I have a way better body but yeah I know you're stronger and much more skilled but come on! Why you!?" Ino can really get into her nerves sometimes. '_Like seriously, are you really my best friend?_' she thought, glaring at her which Ino only ignored. Tenten burst out laughing, "Aww don't be too harsh on her Ino!"

The girls were at Ino's room with Ino comfortably sitting on her bed with Sakura beside her, hugging one of her girly pillow. Tenten was at the floor leaning on the bed, while Hinata was at the little couch sitting beside Tenten. Sakura sighed, looking at her friends with a pitiful look, "I'm dying of embarrassment guys! This is so serious; I can't believe you can joke about it." She pouted as she sighed again. "Cheer up Sakura! Just be happy that your dreams finally came true." Tenten smirked, hitting her softly with a pillow. "Y-yes Sakura-chan… just don't stress yourself about it." Hinata added. Sakura smiled at Hinata as she deeply inhaled, she looked at her friends seriously but with a hint of worry on her face, "I just… I don't know how to face Sasuke anymore."

Her friends smiled gently at her, Ino patted her head as she clicked her tongue, "Don't worry Sakura, if there's a will, there's a way!" the girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's right Sakura, just enjoy the moment now!" said Tenten in a teasing way. She sure has her own way of comforting her. "Plus, I don't think it's a bad thing at all… knowing what the future is, I-I'm kind of jealous of you Sakura-chan." Hinata added, blushing slightly as she laughed. 'Hinata…' Sakura thought. Ino might be a little harsh on her, Tenten might be the teaser and Hinata might be a little shy to give her advice but still, these girls are her precious friends. Sakura awkwardly giggle at the thought.

"Thank you girls…really." She told them, smiling gladly at such friends beside her.

Naruto and Sasuke just finished their meal at Ichiraku and decided to take a walk around the village. Naruto was kicking tiny rocks randomly as they walked, as far as Sasuke was anxious about the events lately; he was nonetheless feeling the same. He was obviously curious to know about what is going on around that family. "Ne teme…" he called as he stopped his pace. Sasuke turned back to look at him, "What?" he asked. "Don't you want to go to the compound?" Sasuke's eyes went wide. As much as he wants to know about the situation of the family, the thought of entering his former home was still bothering him. Naruto studied his best friend, thinking he is not yet ready to step foot on that place, Naruto shrug it off chuckling, "Sorry… I was being rude." He continued walking, leaving Sasuke behind.

"I… I don't mind." Naruto turned around, a smile forming on his face.

They both walked towards the compound, unlike the first time he visited it when he arrived in Konoha, entering the compound gave off a little relaxing feeling. He guessed it might be because someone is actually living inside. The compound was big and spacious, walking towards the main house where the family is currently residing made Sasuke's heartbeat rose a little. He couldn't understand why, but he continued towards anyway.

"Hello! Anybody home?!", Naruto's loud voice echoed through the silent houses beside the main house. Sasuke scanned the surroundings as nostalgic feelings hit him. "Hmm… maybe they're not at home?" Naruto said rubbing his head in confusion. "Ah! Naruto… Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's future self appeared in front of them, with a cloth masked on her face just under her eyes covering her nose as she carried a broom on her hand. She took off the cloth and coughed, "Ah I'm sorry… it's still so dusty around here." She showed them her broom, smiling widely at them. "Come on in." she gestured them to get inside and the two of them can slowly hear noises coming from the inside. "Just go inside the living room, the children are all in there. If you're looking for Sasuke, he's at the kitchen fixing the broken tap." She told them as she continued cleaning, leaving the boys alone. Naruto grinned widely as he grabbed Sasuke towards the living room. Sasuke grunted but followed anyway.

"Ah! Father! Naruto-ojisan!", Keisuke and Shinju shouted excitedly, running towards them. Naruto bent down, hugging the two kids as he happily carries them around playing helicopter. The children's laughter echoed in the house, Sasuke watched them with soft eyes. '_Not bad Naruto…who would've thought you're good at dealing with kids._' Sasuke smirked, sitting down when a Junnosuke's figure came inside the room, carrying a tray with tea on it. "Nice to see you again, father." Junnosuke said as he placed down the tea on the table while Naruto settled down beside Sasuke. "Okay, let's play again later… I need to catch up my breath!" he told them as the kids continued on playing with each other.

"Junnosuke… I presumed you'll be leaving soon?" Sasuke asked, holding his tea firmly on his hands. Junnosuke sat down across them, nodding, "Yes father. Five more days and we'll be gone." Junnosuke's response made Sasuke's brow furrowed. He couldn't perfectly understand what he was feeling that very moment. He was pretty sure he felt relief knowing that they'll be back safely with their future selves to their own time but half of it feels like it's not right. He felt like he lost something or someone important, the feelings of sadness rushed onto him now. Naruto being keen can sensed his best friend. '_Sasuke…_' he thought sadly at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, realizing everything as he opened them back. He looked at his eldest son on the eyes; Junnosuke can feel the warmth on Sasuke's gaze. He smiled at his father, understanding his emotions. "Thank you for everything father. You've taken care of us. I know very well that our appearance gave you and mother a big surprise, but I just want you to know that I'm glad I met the you in the past." He stopped, turned his stare on his own tea and looked back at Sasuke with a grin plastered on his face, "You're still the same father me, Keisuke and Shinju really love."

Sasuke's eyes widened, with a little blush on his cheeks as Naruto chuckled at the father and son in front of him. He punched him lightly on his arm, "Isn't that great Sasuke! Your kids love you!" Naruto smiled gently at his best friend as Sasuke looked away, Naruto guessed he was too embarrassed. Sasuke grunted, but deep inside he was so happy. '_Tch. Does that mean I'm a good father?_' he thought, delighted at his son's words.

Naruto and Sasuke went home afterwards since it was getting dark. The family offered them to stay for dinner but since Naruto had a promised dinner with Hinata, Sasuke might as well just go home and make something for himself. He doesn't really want to impose on them. He doesn't want to get in the way of their family dinner. Even though it was his family in the future, he was just trying to be mannerly.

He and Naruto went off to different ways; he walked silently back his apartment when he saw Sakura standing by on his door. When Sakura saw him, she called him out "Ah! Sasuke-kun… g-good evening."

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" he didn't greet back; he was too confuse why Sakura showed up at this time in front of his apartment. She was fidgeting a little, trying to compose herself as she tugged a loose hair back on its place. "Y-you see… I just c-came by to tell you that Tsunade wants to see us both tomorrow at 8am on her office." Sasuke eyed her carefully, raising a brow. "Is that it?"

"Uh…y-yeah." She smiled awkwardly, '_Now what?! This is so embarrassing!_' she thought. Sasuke nodded, "Okay. Thanks." With that Sakura excused herself but Sasuke called her back. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" with a blush, Sakura waited to hear what he will say. Sasuke was standing on his door with his hand on the door knob; he inhaled before looking at Sakura. "Have you eaten your dinner?"

Sakura looked at him a little bit confused; she tilted her head slightly until she got the idea. "E-eh? Uh…N-no…not yet." Sasuke nodded, not looking at her and opened his door. He turned the lights on as he entered his apartment; he looked back at Sakura who was just observing him. "Stay for dinner then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I kind of had a hard time with this chapter... i don't really know what to do about Sasuke and Sakura's dinner. It's just...aahhh! I want them to be more sweeter but it feels like it's so unlike of Sasuke to be sweet? I mean, not until later on though. I wanted Sasuke's character to be close to the real Sasuke as much as possible... so, i'm sorry if it's too plain T_T I'll do my best next time! - Author Shinjuchi**

* * *

Dinner at the Uchiha's has always been the family sitting all together and savoring Sakura's home cooked meal. Both Sasuke and Sakura had always been strict when it comes to table manners thus making the children well behaved when they are in front of their meal. Sasuke was observing his children as they ate in silence. This was the first time they ate dinner together again after the children were transported back to this time. Sasuke was sitting at the head of the table with Sakura on his left and Junnosuke on the right. Keisuke was sitting beside his brother while Shinju sat across him beside their mother. Sasuke observed as his youngest child tried reaching for the gyoza in the table but her arms proved to be too short for her to reach. Sakura noticed as well and reached the gyoza and placed a piece on the youngest child's bowl. She thanked her mother, smiling cutely. On the other hand, Junnosuke turned to his father with a questioning look. "Father, I was wondering… did something happened back home while we were gone?" His father paused and looked at him, shaking his head slowly he replied, "Nothing bad happened except the mess your genin team made." Junnosuke gave him another questioning look as his mother in front of him laughed. "Oh Junnosuke… You must've seen the look on their faces! They were frantic. Especially Konohamaru." Junnosuke's eyes widened, "Konohamaru-sensei was worried?" Sakura nodded, smiling. "That's why when we arrive home; you must meet them at once. Okay?" Junnosuke stare at her for a while and nodded his head gently.

He knows how Konohamaru reacts when things like disappearances and getting hurt happens. His teacher can be so worrisome and concerned but that's one of the things that he likes about him. It reminds him that his teacher cared for their team. Junnosuke chuckled lightly as he thought of a memory. It was during their Chuunin exams. Even though it was him and his two teammates' exam, their teacher was feeling more worried and nervous than they were. He smiled at the stirring memory.

Sasuke watched his eldest son as he was reminiscing his fun-filled memories. He watched him as Junnosuke held a warm, peaceful look on his face. Sasuke swore to protect his family's smiles and laughter; after all, they are the ones who kept him feeling alive and wonderful. Sasuke smiled as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder which made Junnosuke to look at his father instantly. "I'm so proud of you son. You did great during your Chuunin exams. Keep it up."Junnosuke was taken aback by his father's words. He observed his father's soft eyes and his affectionate smile. "Father…"

That side of Sasuke always made his children happy. Sasuke never stopped giving them his love and care. Always telling them positive things and making sure to always see a smile on their faces. He always gave them encouraging words, making his children feel proud and confident about their selves. No matter how small the matter was, he made sure to let them know that he was there for them. His father might look strict and stern, especially during work or outside their home, but once he was with his family, he always becomes this loving and supportive father.

Sakura observed them both with a glad smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the younger Sasuke's apartment, both of them sat in front of each other at Sasuke's dining table. Sakura offered to cook dinner but Sasuke refused, he wanted to do the cooking this time. He may not be an expert cook but he can at least make something decent too.

It was a silent dinner. All they can hear was the clock ticking and them munching on their food. She chewed her food slowly as she glanced at Sasuke in front of her. She noticed some changes on his facial features. He still looked as handsome as always, but she noticed the slight maturity he gained. He was munching his food slowly, closing his eyes. He looked so calm and gentle; she can feel the tranquility around the room. But suddenly, she noticed the change of expression on his face. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, his gaze landed on her. She blushed pink; eyes widened a little and turned to look away. Sakura can feel the heat on her face as her heart beat became a little faster. She feels as nervous as he continued on looking at her. She gulped as she looked back at him. Sasuke raised a brow, "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped eating. Sakura laughed awkwardly, "N-nothing!"

"Sakura, why do you always look away when I look at you?"

Sakura's eyes widened again, she can feel her heart beat getting more faster. She tried avoiding his eyes, "I…I…I'm kind of, I don't know… I just…" She looked back at him and noticed his confused gaze. Sakura exhaled, looking away again. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. You must feel uncomfortable right? I'm sorry for being annoying again, it's just that… everything that happened was shocking. I'm sorry if I acted like this." She was looking down, her hair was covering her eyes, and she looked so nervous.

"You looked away even before we learned about the future Sakura."

Sasuke noticed how Sakura's shoulder flinched, she was still looking down. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said quietly but enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke sighed, "You don't have to keep apologizing."

Sasuke was confused; he knew all too well that Sakura loves him. His memory of her confession during the time he left Konoha was still planted on his mind. Why does she act that way now that he's back at the village? Didn't she and Naruto always want him back? They were the ones who kept on forcing him, and now that he willingly returned, she acted like she doesn't want to see him or do anything that involves him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked again. Sakura can feel her shoulders getting stiff, her heartbeat getting faster. "I'm not avoiding you Sasuke-kun." She replied, still looking down. "Stop lying Sakura." Sasuke knows something is troubling her and he wants to know what it is.

"I-I'm not lying. I'm telling you Sasuke-kun… I'm not."

"Then why are you acting this way?" he retorted back. "I remembered that night Sakura."

Sakura's head shot up, looking at Sasuke. She noticed how Sasuke's brow furrowed, "W-what night? What are you talking about?"

"The night you told me not to leave the village." His reply made Sakura blushed harder, her eyes widened again. "W-what about it?" her voice was getting shakier. Sasuke's brow rose again, he observed her. Sasuke sighed as he realized that Sakura doesn't want to hear anything about it anymore. It seemed like it troubled her more, so he decided to drop the subject. "Forget it." He said as he stood up from his seat, taking his empty bowl. Sakura's worried eyes followed him; she knows she made Sasuke angry. '_Oh crap, I'm annoying him again!_' she thought sadly.

Sasuke was at the kitchen area, he placed his empty bowl on the sink. He stared at it for awhile but then he exhaled deeply as he leaned on the sink. '_I don't get it…_' He was utterly confused. Did Sakura change her mind now? Sure he did many terrible things before that could be the reason for her sudden change but none of those happened to directly strike her. It was also their fault for being forceful. '_Tsk…_' He shook his head, trying to calm himself when he noticed Sakura entered the kitchen. He looked at her as she looked at him, it was silent. She walked slowly towards him, "Sasuke-kun…I want to be honest with you but, I'm having a hard time how to explain things to you. I want to tell you everything but I can't. I still can't." Sasuke listened to her carefully as she explained. It must've been hard for Sakura to tell him this too. "Just tell me Sakura. Why are you avoiding me?" Sakura gulped, looking directly on his eyes.

"I still love you Sasuke-kun. After all the things that happened for the past few years."

"I know. But it still doesn't answer my question why you're avoiding me."

"I'm scared that you will leave the village again." Sasuke's brow furrowed. Sakura shook her head, "I'm scared that I'll get used to you being here again and then leaving us just like how you did before." She turned her gaze down on the floor; she clenched her first, her body shaking a little bit.

"I don't want to become miserable again Sasuke-kun…I don't want to. Not again…Not again." This time, Sakura shut her eyes close; she realized how embarrassing it was saying all those stuff. But at least, she can feel the burden getting lifted out of her chest. She always wanted to tell Sasuke about how she feels but she just doesn't have enough courage to do so. So she took this opportunity to tell him the truth. But still, she felt so embarrassed. She's getting redder and redder.

"I'm not leaving again." Sakura opened her eyes again, widened; she turned to look at him. He held an emotionless expression just like how he normally does. "The war is over. I want to start living in the village again. I know I still have a long way to prove everyone my loyalty but I'm willing to wait until I'm all cleared out." She listened to him closely as he explained things to her. It's rare for Sasuke to talk to her about things like this. "It may take me years to wait but I'll be patient."

Sakura was still looking at him, and he was still looking at her. Sakura nodded gently, she felt secure for some weird reasons. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was telling the truth but she felt relaxed just hearing him said those things. "You don't have to worry Sasuke-kun. I-I know you'll be cleared out soon. You helped saved the world after all." She tried to smile, as she nodded her head again.

"Sakura…" The way he said her name, always making her heartbeat faster. She missed his voice so much. She missed everything about Sasuke. The way he and Naruto constantly fight over random stupid things, how they both tried their best to excel each other, how they do their best to protect her. She feels insecure whenever they protected her but it must mean that she's important to them right?

"Yes?"

"You're still annoying." He told her, staring at her. He noticed how Sakura seemed to still look the same as they were when they were younger. She maintained her short hair despite hearing rumors that he liked girls with long hair. She still has that same facial expression whenever she's embarrassed or nervous. Looking at her closely, He realized how he got taller. He realized how tiny Sakura is in front of him. He observed her as her expression changed. She was looking at the floor.

"Uh...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

Sakura lowered her head more, she's dying of embarrassment. Why does she feel like Sasuke's dominance is taking over her? She closed her eyes tightly. It was silent again, they were just standing at the kitchen, in front of each other as Sasuke continued on staring at her form. He was thinking hard as he stared at her. He knows he will end up with Sakura in the future. He knows he'll have a family with her. But Sasuke is no where near of knowing what to do next. His mind is full of curiosity and questions. He doesn't know what to say next. Even though the future clearly is bright for them, the thing is, the present is what they are facing right now. He observed her as she continued looking down.

Out of the blue, "Sakura… Can you wait for me?" He said which made Sakura's head shot up. Looking at him with a confused look, "Eh?" she tilted her head. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them back and looked straight deep into her eyes.

"I want to be fair. Can you wait until I can learn to love again?" He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This chapter is longer than i usually write but remember i told you guys that i'll do it longer next time? Well... here it is! Sorry for making you wait. I hope you guys like it. :) - Author Shinjuchi **

* * *

It was still dark outside when Sasuke woke up. It seems like lately his body automatically wakes up at five in the morning. He just finished taking a shower, preparing to go and meet the Hokage at eight. But before that, he needs to eat breakfast. While making his food, he was thinking many things like what would the Hokage want from them later on; maybe she will give them a mission? But he shrugged off the idea. '_Tsk… As if. It might take me a long time to gain their trust again._' He thought. It might take him many years to finally get their trust back, it might be harder from now on. But he decided not to run anymore. He decided to face reality, plus learning about the future made him confident of the outcome.

Sasuke was thinking about those kids again. Even though they exist in the future, but for some reasons, Sasuke felt a tight attachment to them. His eyes soften with care while he remembered their smiling faces, their joyful laugh and the innocent look on their eyes. It's like; those kids gave meaning to his life again. Junnosuke reminds him of Itachi so much it hurts a little deep inside. The way the eldest child brought comfort and protection to his younger siblings, it reminded him so much of his own older brother. He handled himself and his siblings really well when they arrived, always making sure that they don't get much scared and always reminding them that he was there for them, it definitely touched Sasuke's heart. '_Nii-san…_' he thought with a sad expression. Next was Keisuke, he reminded him so much of his own self. It's like Keisuke was a second version of him. He smiled as he remembered the look on his face when he said he wanted to learn the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. He was desperate and Sasuke used to be like that too. Now Sasuke wondered if Keisuke held a little jealousy towards his brother. But he knows that Keisuke looked up to Junnosuke. Just the way he looked at him, with his eyes gleaming with adoration, He knows that Keisuke loves his older brother so much. Then there was Shinju. Sasuke remembered when they were walking at the market; she gave him a hard time watching over her. She's the troublemaker. She acts spoilt and demanding, but maybe that's just because she was born the youngest. Sasuke chuckled when the little girl's pouting face appeared on his mind. She's definitely an adorable little girl, with her puffy cheeks and big black onyx eyes. She's like a little living porcelain doll, plus her dark hair reminds him of his mother, Mikoto. Sasuke sighed deeply as he finished making his breakfast. He placed it on the table and started eating before it turns cold.

When he finished eating, he turned to look at the clock. It says 6:45 in the morning already; he still has an hour and fifteen minutes left to go to the Hokage tower. He stood up, cleared the table and washed the dishes. Sasuke was not really a clean freak but he doesn't want to get back home and seeing all the mess he left behind. He decided to sit on the couch to relax a little bit before going out. He was thinking maybe get a little training before meeting the Hokage but he remembered that he needs to fully recover first before performing any sort of jutsu. He leaned back on the couch, hands clasped together at the back of his head. He was now looking at the ceiling. The room was silent. '_Sakura…_' finally the thought of his pink haired teammate appeared on his mind. He shut his eyes tightly, followed with a grunt.

'_Such a foolish girl! After all the things I've done to her and Naruto… How can she feel something for me?_' he thought. '_Tsk. And last night I even said something like wait for me! Damn it!_'

He was having a debate on his mind right now. In all honesty, Sasuke doesn't know what he felt about Sakura. Yes, she is important to him. One of the people he vows to protect and die for. Even though he tried to kill her before, but that was just because he was totally blinded with hate and vengeance. Sakura now is one of those people he deeply cherishes and considers close to his heart. But other than that, he never really held something like romantic love towards Sakura. Well, that's what he thought. That's why when they were talking last night, he told her that he wants to be fair. Asking for Sakura to wait for him until he realizes what he really felt. Even though he doesn't know what it is like to love a girl, he wanted to make sure that he doesn't hurt her anymore by pretending to love her and be with her just for the sake of restoring his clan.

'_Sakura… what about me that made you love me?_' he thought again, still with his eyes closed.

Sasuke reminisced those days when they were still genin. He remembered Kakashi, the way he always brought with him that dirty porn book of his. The way he was always late and making up lame excuses. He remembered him when he first taught him the Chidori. Looking back, he has something to thank that old man for. He remembered Naruto; he was such a loud kid. '_Tsk. He still is_.' He remembered their fights. Thinking back, they sure fought a lot. He remembered their fight at the hospital roof top, the way they almost had a heart attack when Sakura ran in between their fight. '_Stupid girl!_' Fortunately, Kakashi jumped in on time or else, Sakura would not be existing now. He also remembered their fight when Sasuke left the village. It was an emotional fight between him and Naruto and lastly, the recent fight they had before he came back to the village. It was after the fourth great ninja war. It was a fight that fate had all along. The fight that woke him up from all the dark illusions. It was made to happen; blaming the dead old geezers they called Kages. Sasuke opened his eyes, dropping his gaze from the ceiling to the frame hanging on the wall in front of him. It was a frame with the leaf's symbol on it.

'_Sakura… how long can you wait for me?_'

He remembered how weak Sakura was. She was really a drag before. She can't do anything by herself, she was so useless, and all she did was cry and complain. It annoyed Sasuke when she thought so highly of herself but can't do anything to prove it. Sasuke remembered waking up and seeing her crying after their fight with Haku. She thought that he was dead. Sasuke also remembered her during the Chuunin exams. He was surprised to see Sakura all beaten up with her short hair. He remembered he got so pissed off for hurting his teammate. He felt so powerful when he received that mark he got from Orochimaru and couldn't help but beat those weak Sound ninjas. He remembered Sakura and Ino's fight, which was one time he noticed Sakura's determination to prove her worth but still, she was weak. Then of course, the night he left the village. He remembered her confession; he remembered her once again crying state. She was always annoying and nosey but all because she wants for Sasuke to notice her and her feelings. Then after that, two years later they met at Orochimaru's hideout. He remembered seeing Sakura with his replacement, Sai. She was angry at him saying something like betraying her and Naruto. She looked grown up, her hair was still short. Maybe she took a liking of maintaining her hair short? Who knows? Sasuke decided to stop remembering the past and turned to look at the time.

'_I guess I'll go now_' he thought. It was 7:30 already so he decided to head out to the office. He was already walking at the village streets, passing by some shops. The morning sun was shining brightly and he saw a group of kids walking their way to the academy. He continued walking towards the tower but suddenly stopped when he noticed Naruto walking alone a few blocks away from him. He called his name, walking a little faster as he catch up towards his friend. "Oh… teme!" he replied with his so ever bright smile. Sasuke grunted, "Where are you going dobe?"

"Ah… I'm going to meet Baa-chan today, I wonder if she's giving me a mission?" Naruto replied as they continued walking. Sasuke's brow rose up, "at 8 AM? Cos if that's so, I'm going there too." Naruto looked at his friend, with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Eeeeeh~ so, a mission with you?" Sasuke shook his head, placing his hands on his pockets. "I don't think so. I still have to prove my loyalty first before getting missions again." Naruto stared at him, suddenly with his eyes slightly soften but mixed with a sad look. Naruto laughed softly as he placed his hands together at the back of his head, smiling widely at Sasuke. "I'm sure Baa-chan will eventually develop trust in you soon. And don't worry about the villagers! They know about what you did at the war." Sasuke only stared at him. Naruto was so confident for him. Even though both of them call each other rather harshly, Naruto really cares for their friendship. Sasuke still couldn't grasp as to why both Naruto and Sakura acted this way. When he decided to cut off the connections he had with Konoha when he decided to leave, he was serious about it. But these two, they never gave up. How strong willed can these two be?

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, it was still 7:45 so they waited outside for a little while. Five minutes later, they saw Sakura as she arrived with her usual combat outfit. When she saw both men, she walked towards them, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" She said brightly, flashing a delightful smile. Naruto greeted her back with a big smile. Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura noticed him but chose to ignore it anyway. She remembered what Sasuke told her last night and she wanted to make sure not to rush him or anything, so he decided to act as normal as possible when they are together.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan! Do you think we'll get a mission this time?" Naruto asked her excitedly as he kept on grinning like an idiot. Sakura laughed at him, "I don't know Naruto. That would be nice but it could be just Shishou telling us important information." Naruto stopped grinning and looked at her with a confused look, "Yeah you're right but if it's new information, I wonder what it could be?" Sasuke looked at his two teammates as they share a conversation; he noticed how both developed a strong link of friendship. He remembered how Sakura reacted every time Naruto acted silly in front of her. But looking at both of them now, they must've become really close during his absence. That kind of made him a little bit sad but he shrugged it off. "Hmm… I don't know. I have no idea." Sasuke heard Sakura replied to Naruto's question.

"It could be information about the recent events." Sasuke butted in this time. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to looked at him, "You mean the children and your future selves?" Naruto asked pointing a finger on both him and Sakura. Sasuke nodded, "It could be details about their departure back to their own time." Sakura looked at him; Sasuke noticed her eyes baring sadness. She looked down at the floor, and "Well… sooner or later they are bound to go home." Sakura's head shot up, with her watery eyes, she looked at both of them with a laugh, and "I just don't understand why I feel so sad." Both men looked at her, Naruto with a sad look on his face; he turned away, looking at the floor. Sasuke was staring at Sakura's sad, watery filled emerald eyes. She was staring back at him. Her tears will almost fall now. '_Sakura…_' So Sakura felt his burden too? Sakura rubbed her eyes, making the tears go away. She inhaled deeply and exhaled back. She smiled at Sasuke as he continued staring at her.

"Sakura, I can feel that sadness too." At first, Sasuke couldn't understand why he needs to tell Sakura about it. But he suddenly thought she has the right to since he was obligated to make her wait until he can confirm of what he was really feeling. He decided to let Sakura know everything what's going on inside of him. He decided to let Sakura see what is inside of his heart. Slowly by slowly, maybe… there will be results. Positive results hopefully.

Sakura's eyes started to get watery again, she held it back with all her might, and she doesn't want to show Sasuke her weak side anymore. She looked down and looked back to him again, "Sasuke-kun…" biting her lips and releasing soft sobs, "I feel like something important is being snatched away from me." Sasuke only continued to stare. Sakura was sobbing quite more, "I don't know why but it hurts here." Pointing at her heart, her tears fell. Sasuke's usual emotionless face changed into a sad one. "I know." His response only made Sakura cry more. She wiped her tears hurriedly as they continued flowing out. Naruto couldn't do anything but to continue staring at the floor with his eyes full of pain too. Seeing his friends like this made him really sad as well. He remembered the feeling when his father, Minato left to go back to the other side again. He remembered he was crying really hard, feeling so much pain on his chest.

Sasuke wanted to comfort Sakura, but he doesn't know how to comfort her in the first place. He was just there, silently feeling the same thing as she was right now. He clenched his first tightly as he exhaled deeply. "Stop crying Sakura, crying will do nothing. We should be glad that they will be going home safely." Sasuke told her as Sakura nodded. He was right, there's nothing they could do now. After all, they don't belong to this time. They shouldn't be even here at the first place but maybe it was bound to happen too. Sasuke watched her as she continued wiping her tears away. Naruto looked up at his friends; he chuckled lightly, thinking he wanted to break the sad atmosphere. "Teme's right Sakura-chan! I'm sure the kids will be very glad to go home! I'm sure they missed all their friends!" He was rubbing his head and giving her a wide smile, trying to cheer her up. Sakura smiled at his blonde teammate, knowing he was trying to make her smile again. "Thank you Naruto."

Sakura's so glad to have Naruto as her friend. He was always there whenever she's down. He was always there to give her support. During her turmoil and pain when Sasuke left, he was there for her. He was always giving her strength to move forward. He was like a brother Sakura never had. She knew about his feelings for her, and she knows it herself how stupid she is to not love back someone like Naruto. But she can't lie to her feelings; she can't fool her own heart. Ever since, there's only one inside her heart, which is Sasuke.

A few minutes later, they were called to get inside the Hokage office. They stood in front of Tsunade when a puff of smoke suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison. "Yo!" He said, smiling behind his mask. "Finally you're here Kakashi. I thought I told you to come at exactly 8 AM?" It was Tsunade; she was sitting in front of them with a sake beside her. She was drinking again and that worries Sakura so much. Out of the sudden, Naruto shouted loudly, "Aaaah! Is this some kind of, reunion mission!?" Tsunade smirked at this. Sasuke and Sakura furrowed their brows. '_Could it be, she's really sending us on a mission?_' Sasuke thought. Sakura stepped forward a little, "Shishou, are you sending us on a mission?" she asked curiously. Tsunade continued smirking but shook her head, "No Sakura. I'm not sending any of you on a mission." Her response made Naruto wild.

"Eeeeeh! Then what are you summoning us for?! Getting us all excited for nothing! Tsssk!" He said as he sat on the floor, pouting. Tsunade laughed as she took another shot of her sake. '_Shishou, I thought we told you to minimize drinking..._' she sighed, worried about her. "Well Naruto… remember when you arrived back from your training with Jiraiya?" Upon hearing his past master's name, Naruto stopped pouting. "What about it Baa-chan?" he asked. Tsunade taking another shot, she replied, "The bell test."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. That took them aback. Bell test? Why do they need to do that bell test again? Tsunade turned to look at Kakashi who was just standing beside them silently after all that time. "Kakashi, team 7 will be officially restored once they passed this test." Naruto stood up from the floor, "Huh!? But…Baa-chan! We can do so much more than the bell test! We can do a spar together or…uh… a mission!" Tsunade shook her head as she stood up from her table; she was still carrying her sake. "I know you would say that Naruto… but remember the purpose of the bell test once again." Tsunade was looking outside of the window to the village.

The three of them flinched, turned to look at each other in surprise. "T-teamwork." Sakura stuttered. Tsunade turned to look at them, nodding, "That's right. You three showed great teamwork while on the battlefield during the war. But let's go back to the basics. Can you three really show teamwork even outside the battlefield?" Their eyes went wide again. She was right, how can they show teamwork outside of the battlefield when they don't feel exactly comfortable with each other? Sakura feels awkward and embarrassed whenever she's with Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't know how to approach Sakura and let her know how he feels. Naruto feels rather out of place now they found out about the future. He feels like he doesn't have a place between them anymore.

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke asked, he felt stupid just by asking her that. He knows it is necessary to break the uneasiness between them but he doesn't want to feel anymore anxiousness whenever they are together. "You're really asking me that question Uchiha?" Tsunade smirked, making Sasuke glare at her. "Heh. You three be obedient and follow my order!" She sat back to her chair and took another shot of sake. "You'll have your bell test tomorrow at 10 AM, same exact place. Now, dismissed!"

After they were dismissed from the Hokage office, they were walking around the village. People were looking at them but they ignored them anyway. "Sasuke, you remembered the bell test right?" Kakashi asked him, as he was walking beside Naruto with his porn book on his face. "Aa." Was Sasuke's only response. Kakashi stopped walking thus making his three students stopped as well and turned to look at him. With a smile behind his mask, "Well then, I shall go first!" and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Naruto grunted, "Geh! He was just gonna read that stupid porn again!" Sakura's eyes widened when she realized how déjà vu this was. She smiled as she continued walking. Naruto lazily turned to look at Sasuke who was walking beside Sakura. "Oi teme… what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Naruto grunted again, "You're so boring! Ne! Sakura-chan, do you want to hang out with me?" he turned to looked at the girl beside him. Sakura looked at him, and started thinking deeply. "Hmm, let me see… Since it's my day off, ok! Sure!" Sakura smiled gently at him. '_I need to catch up with Naruto as well…_' she thought. She turned to look at Sasuke beside her, who was looking directly in front. "N-ne, Sasuke-kun… are you busy?" Naruto was just observing them. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked again. "Where to?" he asked. Naruto stopped walking, "Ah! How about we visit our other friends?" his suggestion made Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and back to their grinning blonde friend.

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed as she saw Naruto coming inside at the yakiniku restaurant. Naruto saw her with the rest of her team and smiled widely, "Ahhh Ino! Shikamaru! Choji!" he happily went towards them, hands together at back of his head. Shikamaru saw Sasuke and Sakura approaching behind Naruto and grunted, "Heh… if isn't the Uchiha." Sasuke gave him a glare but Shikamaru wasn't at least a little scared, Choji who was munching his chips while waiting for his pork to cook looked at them too, "What brings you guys here?" He asked. Ino was looking at the two behind Naruto, she doesn't really understand what she was feeling during that moment but she gave them a smile anyway. "Sasuke-kun! Sakura, take a seat!" She told them as Shikamaru beside her grunted. They both sat beside each other with Naruto on the other side of Sakura. Ino looked at the three of them with a smile, "So, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto chuckled, rubbing his head. "Well, we thought we'll see you guys here… so we came!" Shikamaru, who was flipping the pork cuts, turned his eyes to look at them, "You guys were looking for us?" Naruto nodded, still smiling widely. "Geh. What for?" he asked again. "We just wanted to see how you guys were doing. Plus we want Sasuke to get back the bonds he had with you guys before. Right teme?" He replied as he looked at his raven haired friend who gave him a glare and looked away with a grunt. Ino, with a thrilled face said, "Really!? Oh Sasuke-kun… Don't worry! We forgave you already! You showed us enough at the war!" Shikamaru looked at her with a displeased look on his face. He rolled his eyes at her and looked at the three in front of him, "That's not entirely true. After all, Sasuke… you used to be rogue ninja. You caused a lot of trouble for us when you left. You don't really think you'll get away with this just because you helped us during the war right?" he eyed Sasuke carefully as he glared at him back. The place became awkwardly silent with only the sound of cooking was heard. "Sasuke… many of our mates and the villagers may think of you highly now because you helped Naruto defeat Kaguya but don't be full of yourself and think I forgave you already." Ino and Choji were looking down, avoiding the eyes in front of them. Naruto was speechless too; he can't really blame Shikamaru for feeling that way. Sasuke really did cause them trouble in the past. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke beside her; she was feeling sad for him. She turned to look at Shikamaru, ready to talk back at him when Sasuke spoke first. "You are still the same, always so keen." His response made Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, Sasuke was looking directly at him, "I am aware of that. I am not forcing you to forgive me for the things I have done in the past." He paused for a little bit, "But I swear I'm gonna get your trust back. Maybe not now, it might take me a long time to have it again… but I'll do my best to reclaim it." They were looking at Sasuke now. His words were delivered to them really well. '_Sasuke-kun…_' Sakura thought, looking at him with content look on her face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, an act of support to her teammate. Sasuke turned to look at her, no expression on his face. Naruto observed his teammates' actions. He felt a gap, as if it's suffocating him.

Naruto was not entirely sad about the relationship of his teammates; it's just that he feels as if he doesn't have any more space to fill in between them. He watched them as they stare at each other's eyes. Ino noticed Naruto's silence and his eyes towards his friends. '_It must've been hard for Naruto to accept this…_' her thoughts of sadness as she watched Naruto. Ino knows how Naruto feels towards her childhood friend, she knows it too well. Ever since academy days, Naruto would always show off to please Sakura which of course always turned out a failure. She remembered when Naruto promised her friend to bring back Sasuke. Ino's eyes suddenly shifted back to the pair in front of her. "N-ne… Sakura." she called her out. Sakura diverted her look to her blonde friend. "Yes Ino?" Ino's eyes were looking below; showing a sad expression but Ino looked back at her directly with a smile, "Can I talk to you for a second? Privately."


End file.
